


A Grave Danger

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [7]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Horror, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Lilith the Recaller is ready to bring a person back from the dead. But what is the price for such a spell?
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 2





	A Grave Danger

In the Kingdom of Eclipseshire…

Lilith’s months of research and study on the powers of resurrection and undead magic.

Through her failure, she had created many undead spells, all steps in order of finding and creating the true spell to bring his family back from the dead. Yearning to hear her brother’s voice again, she placed his soul into the wand, promising to find a way to cheat death.

But Acheron begged his younger sister to free him, to let go before she unleashed a danger unlike any other.

 _“Sister, forget this unholy path before it is too late!”_ His soul would beg from her wand.

“I must, Acheron. Death took too much from me, I must claim it back, to restore you, mother and every Butterfly that’s ever fallen.” Lilith would answer back.

This would continue for months until… One day, she had done it. She created a spell that can fully bring someone back from the dead. Her first tests were on a plant that died from a fungal rot, but with her spell, the plant returned to life but with a pigment of a dark blue. Lilith believed it to be a minor side effect of the spell.

Now that her spell was perfected, she must test it on a more, animal-like creature and one that has been dead much longer.

The opportunity came with the death of one of her lord’s wife.

She had an untreatable illness caught in the middle of a snowstorm. It was killing her from the inside out as her organs began to rot. Her death was slow and painful as her faithful husband suffered. This woman has been dead for years and the lord misses her every day.

She would be the first to test her spell.

Lilith called for the lord as he entered her chambers as she had told him of her spell.

The lord and herself have shared the same pain of loss as they console one another.

“With this spell, I can bring back anyone from the dead. No longer we would be separated from our love ones. I wish to bring back your wife first, old friend.” Lilith Promised in a calming and soothing voice.

“You-you can bring her back?” The desperate Mewnster wondered with hope in his voice.

“I will need your help. I required certain objects to begin the ritual and the body of your wife. Then, she will return, beautiful and alive like she once was.” She vowed as the lord would do anything to see his love again.

* * *

In an old monster temple in the woods at midnight…

A Blue Rose.

Tears of a Banshee.

Soil from a fresh grave.

A seed from an oak.

Baby’s Breath.

Chopped blossoms.

Then the last ingredient, fresh blood from the caster mixed with the departed’ s coffin ashes.

These ingredients were circled by the body of the wife as a shroud covered her rotting body.

Lilith stood on top of a rock as she lifted her wand to the moon as its power resonated with it, then in her Mewberty form, she began to sing her haunting melody.

_“Dalla tomba dove regna la morte.”_

_“Un'anima a lungo divisa che desidero guadagnare.”_

_“Ravviva il corpo che marcisce e che avvizzisce.”_

_“Ripristinalo dalle sue alture.”_

_“Non è più il sonno dell'anima nell'abisso.”_

_“Ritorna ad amare quelli che ti mancano.”_

The spell oozed forth upon the body as it jolted and twitched! It screamed as it startled the lord, who was biting his knuckles!

Then, it stopped moving as the spell was finished.

…

The fingers began to move.

“Beloved?” The lord gasped, then the body rose from the alter as the shroud disappeared.

The woman rose again, but not from what she was when she died.

Her first words would haunt Lilith from here to the grave.

“What have you done to me?!? What am I?!?” The woman raspy howled as her husband held her hand.

“Beloved, please, we brought you back. Death no longer holds you.” The lord spoke but the woman was enraged.

“Death? Death? You… did this to me. You brought me back as this nightmare! In death, I was happy, I was with my loved ones, I felt no pain. But now, you took it all away! You turn me into this thing!” She howled as she slaughtered her husband and raised him as an undead, “You will know my pain too. All of Mewni will know my pain, Queen Lilith. For I will raise them from the dead and make this world as cold as my heart.”

Then, the necromancer left with the undead lord, leaving the queen shocked and devastated.

Just as the dead woman left, the Magic High Commission and the Light Butterfly, Crescenta Butterfly arrived, shocked and horrified at the sight.

“Lilith, what have you done?” Crescenta spoke but Lilith did not answer back.


End file.
